


Fate has been Cruel, and Order Unkind

by ClydeHomicidal



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Extensive Cursing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Origin Story, Slavery, Teenage Hazing, Why Did I Write This?, because i felt like it?, for some reason a mlp song lyric, i guess you could call this a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeHomicidal/pseuds/ClydeHomicidal
Summary: The past of one of the very first characters in the hellsing series to appear. Unnessecary? Most likely.





	Fate has been Cruel, and Order Unkind

June 14th, 1999- The Vampire Priest enters Cheddar

July 3rd- The Threat is discovered

July 5th- The Threat is terminated.

“But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
takes hold of the mind of its host”

April 3rd, ~1960s

A troubled young boy was going through his worst possible phase. He had been fairly neglected by his parents for most of his life, only knowing happiness by bullying those younger than him. His parents cared more if he was successful than if he was emotionally stable or not. He’d felt that throughout his entire life, he was inferior to others. Over and over, he’d grow insanely obsessed with peers who were better than him in one way or another. Mentally, Physically, in terms of finance, or even with how many friends and loved ones they had, the poor boy was obsessed with being better than them, to “prove” his self worth. Usually, it never felt like enough. Even when the few friends he had reached out to him, he withdrew himself away from them, unable to believe he’d ever be good enough. Not even on his own birthday would he ever feel any sort of validation. He’d simply sit quietly in the corner of the room and amuse himself with whatever he could find.

October 7, 1968

A teenage boy made his way to college, walking at a brisk pace, not wanting to be seen. His outfit seemed to contradict his intentions, fishnets on the sleeves, and a large poofy sporadic black hairstyle on his person. He almost looked like a punk, but his personality was more of an antisocial miserable yet average person if anything. Would he refer to himself as goth? Perhaps, but he hated himself for being a part of the subculture. He hated himself for more than just that, but regardless, he flinched whenever anyone spoke to him, noticing his fashion sense. He made his way over to the refractory, sitting down by himself. He went to eat by himself, introverted in the most literal sense, when just a few minutes later, he felt a presence. He looked up from his eating place to see that the more popular of the college grounds seemed to be sitting near him. His face went pale (more than it already was, due to the way he dressed), as he noticed one of the more...stunning girls were looking in his direction. I suppose it’s time to be an embarrassing twit again. He thought to himself, recalling all the other times he’d tried speaking to women.

“Hey, love! How’s it been?” She said, in a chipper tone. She looked like the type of woman you’d see on the album of those modern songs, the ones that sang about having fun and going to the mall. He stayed silent, trying not to bring any more attention to himself. He failed miserably in this department.

“Oi! We’re talking to you for once! Speak up!” Another kid sitting next to her said. Once again, the poor boy remained quiet, hoping they’d eventually decide to leave him alone. He never really liked the more popular groups in the campus; he’d never even really spoke to them that often. Keeping to himself was much more desirable. Then again, he didn’t want his reputation of bullying small children to be known. What kind of monster would cope that way?

“So-ooooo~ I was thinking...and y’know what? I think you should join us!” The young girl smiled, giggling to herself, and the other woman with her joined in. He wondered to himself if this was a joke or not. He shuffled in his seat, making himself visibly look weaker in the process as he began to speak.

“...I have studies-” He began to mutter, his voice hoarse and frail, like a dirty china plate.

“You don’t with us! Come with us to [REDACTED] Woods at about 7 tomorrow. We’ll introduce you to our group properly!” She said, smiling. The other woman at the table sighed, while the only other kid at the table seemed oddly pleased with himself. Something about this interaction didn’t feel right.

“Sure.” He said, meekly. The young woman shook his hand as lunch ended. She took the other kid’s hand, presumably her boyfriend, and left. The other woman was still sitting at the table, seemingly staring at his food.

“...You need to leave.” She blinked at him, before clearing her throat for a response.

“I’m sorry, you looked upset, are you ok?” The poor boy looked down, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

“I’m not, really, please leave me alone.”

“You look lovely today.”

“I-I’m not-”

“I want to make acquaintances with you. Really, I do.”

The poor boy was largely confused at what she said, not responding for a good moment. The woman nearby took the time to adjust her blue-tinted glasses, still maintaining a positive tone.

“Sorry, sometimes people don’t understand my vocabulary. My name is Myra, and I hope to force this stupid college to let me participate in the more...die-hard sports. Soccer, Football, the more aggressive ones. I’d love to get in and just go wild on a few of those hard-on jocks. ...Oh, but I’m rambling again, aren’t I. Do you want to speak?”

The boy seemed entranced by the way she articulated herself. She was very...forward for a person, but strangely more attractive than the blonde he was interacting with before.

“I’m...I’m [REDACTED], ma’am. I just want to be a good person, honestly. You look lovely today.” His face betrayed his feelings, flushing a bright persimmon as he dwindled his fingers and looked away from her.

“Thank you! I have a present for you, actually! ...Honestly, I just want to get rid of it, it’s not worth much to me, and I think you might need some sort of gift.” Myra reached into her jacket, pulling out a necklace with a gold-ish looking crucifix on its thread. The poor boy reached out his hand as she gave it to him. His eyes became starry as he fixated on the piece of jewelry.

“I don’t really think it’s real gold. ‘Prolly some sorta fake. You can throw it away if you want.” She spoke in a soft tone. He seemed too enamored by it to notice. It’d been such a while since he’d been given this sort of kindness. Perhaps it was for his own good.

“I will wear this and treasure it until I die.” He said, mistakenly out loud. Myra giggled to herself, causing the poor boy to become even more flustered than he already was, covering his face with his hands as he quickly put the necklace on his person. With a wave of her hand, she said goodbye, leaving him alone with his thoughts until he needed to get to class as well.

October 8, 1968, 6:50 PM

“We’re almost at our meeting spot!” The blonde yelled loudly to the three college kids behind her as she scaled the hiking trail. The possible boyfriend of hers was most frontally behind her, then Myra and the poor boy. Even though he couldn’t see her eyes (he couldn’t see one of them anyway, as she had styled her hair in an “emo bang” sort of way), he remembered when he first looked into them. Blue. That was all he could describe them as, in truth. They finally made their way over to a very dingy part of the trail. There was a rugged campfire, stones scattered around, and logs that surrounded the fire that appeared to be growing mushrooms upon them. They all sat on two different logs, although there were three there. He had intended on sitting along, but Myra seemed happy to wrap her arm around his neck, almost as if they had been friends for a long while. He thought about shoving her off, but it felt pointless. She’d probably beat me up. He thought to himself, no matter how unrealistic it was.   
They’d begun a game of truth or dare. Everyone was mostly answering the truth, simply choosing to divulge their somewhat dark secrets. He never wanted to know what the popular blonde girl’s least favorite brand of high heels was, but he knew now, at least. Myra did say that she hated boys that were cowardly and hurt others, which made him feel worse about himself than he already was. Eventually, it came to him. Some deep dark demon must have possessed him, for he decided to finally take a risk for once in his life.

“Dare.” He said, his voice weak, as it was nearing night time, and he had gotten used to Myra’s warmth. A sadistic grin showed on the blonde’s face as he began to regret his decision.

“Did you know there’s a vampire wandering these woods?” She began, as the flames of the campfire began to feel harsher than usual.

“Yeah, I heard he likes eating people like us!” Her boyfriend chimed in, cackling. It almost fit the crackling of the fire, as Myra straightened herself.

“I don’t think vampires are real?” He said, with hesitation very much present in his voice, as the girl next to him scooted closer.

“Oh, they are VERY much real! Especially the ones in these woods. In fact, I have a special dare for you.” She pulled out a flashlight, throwing it over to the young boy.

“I dare you to take this, walk far away from the camp until we can’t see your light, and stand out there for 5 whole minutes! If you can’t, you may as well drop out, cause we’re not gonna be friends with you.” She said, her harsh words already beginning to upset him.

“We’re not trying to be rude, man, but we know people. We can help get you into any club, finish any homework. Do you really want to be remembered as the quiet kid who no-one liked? Oh wait, you might not even BE remembered!” Her boyfriend said as well, joining in on his girlfriend’s cruelty.

“Leave him alone-” Myra began to speak before he stood up and took the flashlight.

“I’ll do it.” He said. Quietly, the boy walked into the woods, much to the dismay of the girl who was formerly sitting next to him, pleading for him to come back. He didn’t care. He just wanted to get it over with. Besides, he wanted to prove he was brave. What if Myra didn’t like him anymore because he refused? Something in him told him that he was pathetic, and could never do anything. This was a chance to prove himself. He never kept a mental check of the time, but already dread kicked in as around a minute passed. He truly felt alone, and so very cold. He shivered, huddling onto the ground floor for warmth. He couldn’t recognize the time, as his face was turning red from lack of heat. He’d been chilly this entire time, but he didn’t want to tell Myra, for fear of being called a coward. As it was beginning to become blurry, he felt like something was dragging him. It felt like a hand, though the nails were too pointed. Was it...a claw? He was too scared to speak as something dragged him far away from the camp.

“You’ll do nicely…” A voice whispered into his ear before he felt something sharp enter his neck. It felt like two small knives, and as he tried to scream, the clawed(?) hands covered his mouth and restrained his movements. His eyes looked to see some sort of monster, though it looked human. He kicked and screamed, thrashing at any attempt to cry for help was stopped. He felt too weak eventually, and succumbed to the creature's will, letting it drain him of his energy.

October 9, 1968

His body felt very cold as he woke up in a damp stony area. When first getting up, the first observations the poor boy made was that he was in a dark cave. The light outside seemed strangely brighter than usual; nothing more than pure whiteness, while the cave was simply a bit hard to see in. A more interesting discovery was his hands, which had turned more grey and almost undead. The poor boy was too afraid to step outside, as he shivered at the thought of what had happened to him. He’d never had sex in his entire life, and now he’d regretted not doing so, as he thought that he had become a ghost. His anxiety overwhelmed him to the point where he bit his lip...and felt a painful puncture.

Two sharp fangs entered his lip, causing blood to pour out. Shock overwhelmed him as he had finally come to the horrific conclusion of what he had become. As he wiped the blood off his lips with his hands, his vision began to become blurry, as he felt hunger overwhelm him. The poor boy had become a vampire, feeding off his own injury. He had barely noticed any time had gone by, as he was becoming too tired after drinking his own blood. They’d abandoned him, like many of his friends did, he felt. Even Myra did, which he understood. He wasn’t enough for her.

He wasn’t enough for anyone.

8:00 PM

When he woke up from his after-feeding nap, he awoke to being in a dim home-like place, almost like a cabin, though he couldn’t fully be sure. The poor boy brushed himself off, realizing that his hands were bound, his mouth taped as his eyes finally laid upon his captor. Though the actual features were a bit hard to make out, the figure was a very tall man, with pointed ears and sharp fangs, just like the ones he now possessed. The man wore a red coat over a white turtleneck, which was the most prominent feature he could make out.

“What a shame. I hoped that you weren’t a virgin.” The man grabbed his chin, pulling it up to look at the man’s face. The poor boy shook violently as he felt genuinely afraid in front of the thing.

“No matter. You’ll make an interesting servant.” He dropped the boy, with a loud thump. The vampire then pulled the tape off his mouth, letting him sit upward.

“Give me your name.”

“M-my name is...[REDACTED], sir.” The boy replied, scared out of his mind. The vampire grinned with seemingly malicious intent, as his victim’s eyes were darting around the room, his body shivering due to the cold. It went to some sort of cupboard, searching through its contents for a moment, before pulling out an oddly thick bracelet. It wasn’t until it was placed around his neck that he realized it was a collar. The creature then unbound his hands, commanding him to stand up.

“Good. Come along, servant boy. We have things to do.”

September 21, 1989

The poor boy had matured into a man of about 39 years old. Under the forced mentorship of his vampiric master, he’d matured in ways that his former friend may have never imagined. Gone was his sense of morality, and his desire to do good in the world. No, he’d grown to hate everyone, including the one he served, and wanted everyone to die. Arrogance replaced his anxiety. Violence had replaced any shyness in his body, or fear of being hurt. Power was the one thing he found himself obsessed with, no longer did he care about love or anything else in the world. He was exposed to so much that it was hard to even flinch at the sight of a mutilated corpse. No matter how violent his master was, he simply had to watch and take the scraps of the crime.

He mentally recalled a time, before he had hardened to all the pain. In his 20s, he used to start crying when these things occurred. He would flinch at the sight of blood, forcing himself to look away. I was a pathetic coward. He thought to himself, looking back. There was a moment when he wouldn’t drink a victim’s blood. The younger man didn’t want to hurt anyone and tried to feed off any blood he had left inside him. It was possible that his master took notice of him, as he could recall the leash on the collar being yanked.

“What’s wrong with you now?” His master once called out to him, as back then he had tried to remain as normal of a person as he could, even now in this state.

“I’m not going to kill people! I refuse!” He screamed as he held himself. What then occurred was that the vampire walked over to the young man in an almost graceful stride. The creature grinned as it trailed its nails along with its hand. He could remember being shocked as it cut its own hand open, letting blood pour out...and how it seemed so desirable to him.

“You’re pathetic. I will give you a second chance. Be grateful, brat.” The young man whimpered as he scooted himself to his master and suckled the wound in his mouth. The vampire tightened his collar as he helped himself to its blood, feeling as if he couldn’t control himself. As the memory began to finally end, he could recall how something inside him changed. Perhaps he finally realized that this would be his life for all of eternity.  
Of course, he planned for it to change. He wanted his master dead, for taking away the only “childhood” he’d ever had. While it was hard to say if being a teenager/young adult could technically be considered a youth, he had felt as if things were better then than now. The man had overheard that a way to kill his own kind would be to remove the head. While he kept this thought in mind, he didn’t want to just decapitate his captor. No, that would be too kind, and the sadistic bastard that had replaced the nervous-but-well-meaning child was not about to do something like that. Instead, he would decapitate him, yes, but he’d brutally maim him in ways that the monster would never forget. The thought of finally freeing himself from the chains of servitude gave him a rush.

He did as his plan detailed. He was asked to make tea at a certain time. As the kettle was put on the fire outside to heat, the man sharpened a blade in order to finally enact vengeance. As his master came home, the tea had almost become done. He placed the teabag inside the scalding water-filled teacup and set it down next to the thing. It was night-time, and the creature seemed to be enjoying itself. He took the knife from its holding place and began to make his way towards the vampire, to finally end this madness. The man had waited for a day like this when he wasn’t on a leash. He waited for the monster to take a sip, and then...it was decapitated. He quickly threw the head out into the open, as far as he could, restraining himself from following any more orders that came from the creature. What was next was that he would burn the body, as much as he could, before sunlight. Of course, he guessed that it’d kill the thing, so he packed up a few items and left the creature’s home before he could be caught.

June 10th, 1999

He had been on the run for 10 long years now. How he’d managed to not get caught, he didn’t know personally. Perhaps a few victims of no true relation over a long period of time may have been why he wasn’t caught, trying not to cave in to his vampiric desires. They were starting to take over his mind completely, as all he wanted to do was go on a rampage and let himself relieve the stress of being a monster. Of course, he had more on his mind than just the rush of killing. It had been so long since he dwelled on the past, something he didn’t like to do often, but he remembered someone from his youth that seemed nice to him. A girl who gave him a necklace, despite how pathetic he was at the time. In truth, he’d been draining the blood of women sometimes, hoping that he could have a vampire mistress to replace her. None of them were virgins, so none of them would truly fill the hole in his heart. He decided that the next town over would be a nice place to start. Taking on the appearance of a priest seemed to help, considering the crucifix. He’d been working under a false name, as he had been for so long. He had so many false names that he’d forgotten his own true name. He’d forgotten most of his past or repressed it deeply. All he wanted now was to go on a killing spree.

Cheddar seemed like the perfect place to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> and then the cheddar priest promptly got shot by Alucard because hes stupid
> 
> thanks for reading btw


End file.
